


On Gratification

by lividsilk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But today is not that day, Crying, Edging, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, One day i will write top taako, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing, cw for gross boyfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividsilk/pseuds/lividsilk
Summary: Taako tries to remember that he asked for this.He knew what this entailed, and he knew he’d done all of this to Kravitz and more. And Taako could handle it just as well, could endure just as beautifully and gracefully as he did.He’d been so sure of it.





	On Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing more to say here that wouldn't further embarrass myself. Enjoy my self-indulgent bs.
> 
> Thank you so much to [ShinyKipp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp/pseuds/ShinyKipp) for the beta!

Taako tries to remember that he asked for this.

He gasps as Kravitz’s mouth lifts off of his cock with a soft pop, lips trailing to his inner thigh as the fingers inside him pick up speed. He chokes back a moan as they brush against his prostate, firm and unyielding, the ache at the root of his cock becoming almost unbearable as it seeps down into his thighs.

The idea had been his, even. _A lesson in delayed gratification,_  he'd said teasingly.

As if Kravitz had needed any convincing.

His hips jump as Kravitz’s mouth once again closes over the head of his cock, tension blurring into relief as Kravitz sucks him perfectly in time to the slow push of his fingers. He shudders, eyes rolling back and closing as heat coils tighter and tighter, building and building until he can feel the promise of cresting if he'd just— if he could _just_ —

The pressure from his fingers drops off abruptly and he wants to _scream_ as Kravitz's mouth goes slack, tongue teasing just under the head with a barely-there touch.

 _"Fuck_! Oh, fuck, damn it, _fuck_ —!”

The idea had been his, but the idea of a safeword had not.

Taako had scoffed and thought about rolling his eyes even as he agreed, at first, testing their chosen word only once on his tongue before leaning forward to put his lips to better use.

He knew what this entailed, after all, and he knew he’d done all of this to Kravitz and more. And Taako could handle it just as well, could endure just as beautifully and gracefully as he did.

He’d been so sure of it.

“Are you alright?”

He startles with a choked moan as Kravitz’s fingers find that spot again, his fists twisting in the sheets.

“I’m fine,” he grinds out, his throat tight, cock throbbing in response to each motion of the fingers inside him. “Fucking fine, Krav, just p-peachy keen, ah, oh, _oh_ —”

He arches up as Kravitz once again takes him into his mouth, this time sliding down to the hilt, and Taako’s words slur around the edges as he gasps out his name and bucks up into his mouth once before Kravitz shifts his weight, pinning Taako’s hips to the mattress.

“Oh f-fuck, no, _please_ —!”

He writhes underneath him, gasping high and quick and helpless, throwing his head to the side and moaning as the fingers inside him slow to a drag.

Kravitz pulls away from his cock with a wet noise and a low hum. Taako shudders down to his toes as the fingers inside him scissor once, twice, before sliding out. He whines at the loss of contact, a thin noise at the back of his throat that he's never heard himself make before.

Kravitz sits up, reaching out to gently uncurl one of Taako's hands from the bedsheets, bringing the underside of his wrist to his lips and kissing it.

“Are you still with me, love?”

Kravitz's voice is soothing and soft, almost like Taako isn't gasping for breath under him, like he could ignore how Taako can barely whisper “yes” as he releases his wrist.

The hand tightening on his leg tells Taako that he can't ignore it, demeanor be damned.

“Good,” Kravitz murmurs, thumb rubbing slow circles on the inside of his thigh. “Because I want to fuck you.”

“Okay,” Taako bites back, stomach twisting at the words, hating how breathless and thin his voice sounds. “Okay, then do that.”

“I want to fuck you without letting you touch yourself.” Kravitz’s hand slides up Taako's leg, eyes half-lidded and looking molten in the dim candlelight. “If it's too much—” He thumbs at the base of Taako’s cock, making him shudder, “—then just say the word. But that's what I want.” He leans forward slightly, fingers closing around his shaft. “Is that—”

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Taako bursts out, arching helplessly into the touch. “It's fine, you fucking _know_ it's fine, holy _shit_ , just _fuck_ me—”

Taako feels himself being dragged forward by his hips, feels a hand push his knee to the side as he scrambles for purchase, one hand winding tight around Kravitz’s bicep and the other twisting in the bedsheets as he feels the head of Kravitz’s cock pushing against him.

He cries out as Kravitz presses forward, sliding fully inside him with one smooth, slow thrust. He cries out because otherwise he would sob, because this time there is no stretch or ache to ground him, because he is so unbearably ready and that wonderful fullness is offering no relief.

It is agony.

Even worse, it's agony he could end whenever he pleased; he could just say the safeword and Kravitz would oblige him so fast and so good, would shove his knees up by his head and drive into him and make him scream, would let him touch himself until he came all over his stomach.

And still, his lips wouldn’t form the word.

Taako chokes out a small sobbing gasp as Kravitz begins to move, feeling too hot and shivering all at the same time. It's incredible,it's too much, it's not enough, and he rakes a hand back into his own hair and twists, desperate for anything to ground himself against the electricity feathering under his skin. He feels cool fingers slide against his scalp, and he releases the grip on his hair as Kravitz winds a lock around three fingers and yanks, considerably harder (and much better) than his own attempt.

“You should have asked,” he teases over Taako's frustrated wail, words tipping towards breathless as he grinds their hips together. “I'll give you anything you ask, love. _Anything_.”

Taako knows it's a promise as much as it is a taunt, but all he can do is force down the shuddering cry at the back of his throat as his head tilts, baring his neck and following the sharp pull of hair. There’s another tug, gentler this time, and Kravitz stills inside him.

“Just say it.”

Taako turns away from his gaze, chest heaving. The hand in his hair releases and slides down, fingers curling around his arm.

“Say it, love.” His grip tightens and Taako whines, feeling his own pulse beating harsh under the press of Kravitz’s fingertips, feeling himself stretched full and throbbing around his cock. " _...Taako._ ”

A moment passes, measured only in the thundering of Taako’s heartbeat in his ears and two quick, soft pants, and Kravitz is moving again, gripping his hips tight and pulling back and fucking into him so hard that Taako almost screams.

" _Say it_ —”

“ _Fuck_ you,” he gasps out, even as his heels dig into the mattress and his hips twist. “Fuck you, sapphire, _fuck_ —”

The next syllable was lost to a startled scream as two things happened, seconds apart but feeling incomprehensibly close: firm fingers wrap around his cock, stroking through the slick mess of precum as Kravitz moves again, rough and fast.

And then, he finally (fucking _finally_ ) comes.

His orgasm slams into him and floods him in every sense of the word, warmth curling deep into parts of him he didn't even know existed, grey dancing at the edges of his vision as every other sensation is swept away. He’s unable to even cry out against it as it wracks his body, back arching and mouth hanging open and fingers twisting white-knuckled into the sheets, leaving him euphoric and light-headed and gasping.

He’s vaguely aware of hips slamming into his and stilling, vaguely aware of sharp gasps and his name being called, but it isn’t  until two cool hands cup his face that he comes back down into himself, drawing in a shuddering breath.

 _“Taako_.” And— oh, that definitely doesn’t sound… “Taako, I'm sorry, I’m so sorry— Are you okay?”

_Sorry?_

He draws in another breath before becoming aware of the moisture clinging to his eyelashes, and he realizes with a jolting clarity that the hands cupping his face are wiping tears from his cheeks.

“Oh, sh—” His hands fly up, trembling fingers closing around Kravitz’s wrists as he meets his worried gaze, eyes watery and unfocused. “N-no, _no no no_ , m’fine, baby, Krav, I’m okay—”

“You’re _crying_ —”

“It was a _lot,_ ” he gasps, trying in vain to catch his breath against the shivers running down his spine. “I’m fine, I’m okay—”

“I went too far. I’m sorry.” He brushes his bangs back before wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye, concern knitting his brows as he runs a thumb across his cheekbone. “Please, love, tell me what you need. Water? I can get you some water—”

“No, I don't—” Taako draws in another deep, shuddering breath, words forming before his mind can catch up. “I don't know, just, just…”

“Okay.” Kravitz says, his tone low and gentle as he shifts onto his side, running his fingers through Taako's hair. “Okay, it's okay. I'm sorry. Let's just lay here for a minute?”

“Stop fucking _apologizing_ ,” Taako huffs, head leaning heavy against his shoulder, unable to temper the snap in his words. “Yes, let's lay here, but stop.”

“Okay,” he murmurs, and Taako closes his eyes against the slow strokes of his hand running up and down his back as he catches his breath. He's shivering and his thoughts feel sluggish and slow, but Kravitz’s arms feel safe and right.Taako feels himself relaxing into the soothing touch.

His hand stills at the small of Taako’s back, and Kravitz presses a kiss to the fine hairs at his temple. “...I could run you a bath.”

The mention of a bath brings Taako back to awareness in such a way that he's immediately aware of the slick mess on his — fuck, everywhere? It certainly feels like everywhere. He nuzzles into Kravitz’s shoulder, groaning out a noise of assent.

“M’kind of gross right now, so, uh, yeah. Bath. Bath sounds good.”

“Of course. Stay right here.” Kravitz presses a kiss to his jaw before sliding off the bed, crossing the room and disappearing into the bathroom.

The distant sound of running water flits into the room as Taako reaches out to grab a pillow, curling around it and resting his cheek on the smooth silk. He’s still shivering as he flexes cold toes and bites back a sigh, oversensitivity clinging to his senses like mud.

Yeah, a bath would be really nice.

What doesn't sound nice is getting up, but it would be a cold day in hell before Taako let himself be carried into the bathroom, shaky legs be damned. He was a grown-ass elf, after all.

 _Not today, hotboy,_ he thinks distantly, gathering a blanket around his shoulders as he pushes himself off of the bed.

He pads over to the bathroom just in time to meet Kravitz in the doorway, the other’s eyes widening slightly. “Oh—”

“Didn’t wanna wait,” Taako says simply, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before letting the blanket fall to his feet. “M’gonna get in.”

“It’s nowhere close to full,” Kravitz says even as he moves aside, amusement tinging his words.

“Don’t care,” he calls over his shoulder as he steps into the tub. The water barely reaches above his ankles but he almost instantly feels better, the worst of the shivering subsiding as the water laps at his skin.

He reaches over to adjust the taps slightly before sitting down, and the warmth across his legs is enough to send one final shudder through him, goosebumps fading from his skin as the heat banishes any lingering chill.

He takes a moment to let his muscles relax, still drawn tight from the tension of their earlier activities, before snagging a small bottle from the ledge and tipping a bit of fragrant oil into the stream.

“Shouldn’t I be doing that?”

Kravitz comes back into the bathroom with his hands behind his head, and Taako knows he’s just putting his hair up but the sight of him still makes his breath catch, cheeks tinging pink just to the point where he could still blame it on the hot water if necessary.

“No, ‘cause I do it best,” he mutters, quickly replacing the bottle. “You coming in?”

“Mm-hmm.” But instead Kravitz perches himself on the ledge of the tub, taking Taako’s hair and twisting it into a bun with a practiced motion, securing it with a hair tie and placing a quick kiss to the nape of his neck. “The second you scoot forward, that is.”

Taako makes a big show of rolling his eyes and moving forward, pulling his knees to his chest as he reaches out to close the tap.

“‘Let me draw _you_ a bath, _darling_ ’, isn't that what you said? Where in that particular contract did it state that I should make room for you?” A quick somatic gesture and a muttered word has the water level rising almost instantaneously to reach his chest.

“You are, in fact, the one who asked me if I was going to— _by the grace of my Lady_ , Taako, that is _hot_ —”

“Oh, word?” Taako glances over his shoulder, his expression nonplussed as Kravitz slowly brings his other leg into the tub. “Anything else you wanna criticize about Taako’s Relaxing Bathtime? The Bathtime I’m so generously letting you share?”

“Well, for one, your impression of me is terrible, _darling_.” He feels Kravitz settle in behind him, legs stretching out on either side of his as an arm snakes around Taako's waist and tugs him back. Taako all but melts into the embrace, turning his head to nuzzle into Kravitz’s neck, a relaxed sigh slipping out as his eyes close.

“Okay. So.”

“So?” Kravitz’s hand splays flat against his belly.

“So. Earlier. That was...good. ... _Don’t you fucking_ **_dare_ ** _laugh_ , I can _feel_ you—”

“—Sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” And Kravitz doesn’t even need to take a breath but Taako feels his chest expand anyway, throat clearing (also unnecessarily) before he deems himself composed enough to say, “Please continue.”

“Yeah, _anyway_ ,” Taako huffs, reaching down to grab the other hand that’s not pressed against his belly, “Like I said, it was good. I liked it. I’d…I’ll do it again, but maybe not so—”

“Taako.” Kravitz’s voice is soft, careful. “I want to let you speak, but...you were crying. I don’t think that I’d be okay with—”

“That wasn’t a _thing_ ,” he snaps, eyes laser-focused on Kravitz’s hand, thumb rubbing across his palm. “Look, I used to cry when I was younger, but not because I was sad. I’d cry when I was frustrated, and you can ask Lup,” and he mashes their hands together, fingers intertwining forcefully, “but she’ll never fuckin’ snitch on me, because I don’t give a shit how buddy-buddy you guys are now with your betting game or whatever—”

“You’re rambling, love.”

“I _know_ , and it’s because I want to tell you that I liked it, and I wanna do it again, but not so much, okay?” 

“Okay.” Kravitz kisses just behind his ear, giving Taako’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I trust you to tell me if it’s too much.”

“Oh?” Taako’s hand squeezes back even as his tone changes, shifting against Kravitz and tilting his head to brush his lips against his cheek. “Seems like it got to be a bit much for you, too, for a little while there, hmm?”

He feels Kravitz tense, feels something twitch against his backside, and Taako hums low in his throat as he kisses his cheek.

“How much did _you_ like it, babe?”

“We don’t have to discuss me,” Kravitz says, too smooth too quick, and two can play at that game, especially with how smooth and quick Taako turns around, straddling his lap as his arms drape around his neck.

“Ba~be,” he sings, leaning forward so that their noses barely touched. “Krav, you have to tell me, Krav. I’ve got great passive perception.”

“Uh huh,” Kravitz huffs, fingers splaying down as his thumbs rubbed slow circles into the small of Taako’s back. “I...well, of course, I loved it.”

“Mm hmm.” He tilts his head, kissing along the column of his neck. “Of course.”

“But, Taako,” His grip shifts, hands grabbing his waist, “I loved it because of...I mean, I’ve never seen you like that.” His voice is different, lower somehow, and Taako leans back to meet his eyes. His gaze is earnest and intense and open. “You were so...you were _incredible_. I’ve never seen you move like that, or sound like that.”

Taako feels another shiver run down his spine, feels his heart skip a beat in his chest. He was used to intense, but this...this was something else altogether.

“And because of that, it was...frighteningly easy for me to get carried away.” Kravitz slides both hands up Taako’s back with a firm pressure, and Taako’s gaze drops almost automatically, eyes half closing as he draws in a breath against the tension releasing from his muscles. “I could learn to ignore the tears, but I’d prefer if you promise to use the safeword before it gets to that point.”

“I promise,” Taako sighs, pressing his cheek to Kravitz’s shoulder. “Hell, I’ll promise anything if you keep rubbing my back like that.”

“Make me spinach soup, then.”

“Fuck off.” Taako’s arms slip around Kravitz’s chest after a moment, squeezing lightly. “...M’sorry I worried you.”

“It’s okay, love,” Kravitz murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Should I apologize for the, uh…”

“Hell no, I already told you to stop, didn’t I?”

“That you did.” Kravitz’s hands move to Taako’s shoulders, pulling him back just enough to be able to look into his eyes, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. “Well, thank you, then. For listening to my concerns.” His other hand comes up, brushing Taako’s damp bangs back from his forehead, and he smiles, warm and fond. “I love you.”

Taako is grinning even before he says the words, leaning into his love’s touch, bringing a hand up to cover Kravitz’s.

“Love you too, you big gross sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me @silkrumi on Tumblr!


End file.
